Not What It Seems
by LoonyLuna10
Summary: harmless RLL fluffy oneshot


Disclaimer- Sadly, JK owns all of the things related to Harry Potter in anyway, so therefore, I don't. Oh, I do own Naomi.

Chapter One

Luna Lovegood was sitting at her usual spot at the Ravenclaw table, enjoying her breakfast and the view she had of a certain red haired Gryffindor. He was sitting with his best friends, Harry and Hermione and his sister Ginny, with her friend Naomi.

She took a large bite of her toast and sighed. Ron would be leaving Hogwarts in one week, three days, 1 hour, 12 minutes and 4 seconds… 3, 2, 1, 11 minutes and 59 seconds.

Ginny saw her and motioned for her to come and join them. Luna nodded her head slightly, bent down to pick her bag up and checked that her wand was still safely behind her ear. She rose and started to make her way over to the Gryffindor table. She reached the Hufflepuff table and then everything began to go in slow motion. The spaced out look that she normal wore, fell off her face and tears welled in her big blue eyes. Her bag slipped off her shoulder and dropped to the ground, but she didn't care. Ron had just leaned across the table, hugged Naomi and kissed her.

A solitary tear rolled down her pale cheek, gradually followed by more. Luna's hand slowly covered her mouth and her body shook with a small sob.

She saw Ginny frown and nudge Ron who was sitting next to her. She pointed directly at her. Ron looked up and her eyes met with his for a long, drawn out second. Hesitantly, Luna dropped her eye-line and ran out of the Great Hall. She opened the heavy door and went out onto the Hogwarts grounds.

"Oh, happy birthday Naomi. Come 'ere and I'll give you your birthday kiss." Ron said playfully.

Naomi grinned, then stood up and he gave her a hug and a light kiss.

"What? No tongue Nr Weasley?" Naomi joked.

Ron shook his head, picked his fork up and scooped up a mound of scrambled egg. He went to shovel it into his mouth when his sister elbowed him in the ribs, hard.

"Look." She pointed her finger. He followed the direction and saw Luna. Her bag was slumped on the floor and her delicate hand was covering the bottom half of her face. Ron looked straight into her eyes and saw that they were glistening with tears. It had to be the first time he had seen her show emotion. She turned and ran out of the hall.

Ron quickly stood up, knocking over his glass of pumpkin juice. "What happened?" he asked nobody in particular.

"I don't know." Hermione replied.

"Ron Weasley, you dumb ass! In case you haven't noticed, Luna is in love with you." Ginny hissed.

"And she saw me kiss Naomi,"

"And thought more of it, yes!" Ginny finished his sentence.

"Shit!" Ron cursed.

He ran, picked up her school bag, and disappeared through the doors, barging through a group on second year Hufflepuffs.

Luna huddled up and hugged her knees. She was no longer crying, but her face was stained with tracks that the tears had left. She leant against the tree and sighed. She noticed a tiny owl, flittering in her direction. It was Pig. Ron had let her borrow him so she could write to her father. She caught him gently in her hand and put the letter in her robe pocket.

"You know Pigwidgeon, I really do love him. I have for as long as I can remember. Before Hogwarts, I used to sit in a tree that over looked The Burrow and watch him play with his brothers and Ginny. I longed for siblings. It probably sounds silly, but I planned out our wedding and I know what we would call our eight children; Jaynee, Evangeline, Raniee, Larissa, Ember, Luka, Dominic and Stephan. But I guess he will never feel the same way."

Pig hooted in acknowledgement.

"I don't know if you can understand me, but you're the only one who really listens to me." Luna sighed.

On that note, Pig flew away and caused Luna to break into more sobs.

"Why on Earth did they have to make the grounds so flippin' big?" Ron grunted.

He saw Pig fly above him. He caught him and looked at the envelope. Slowly it registered that he had lent Luna him. Pig would lead him to her. He let go of the tiny owl and it carried on over to the tree by the lake and then ran after him. Gradually, he began to see the outline of a girl leaning against the old tree. It was most defiantly Luna.

He watched her catch him and put the letter in her pocket. Ron came to a halt a few feet away from her. He listened to her speak softly to the owl. He felt a stab in his heart when she started to cry when Pig flew off, presumably to the owlery.

Slowly, he walked forward and placed a shaking hand on her shoulder.

She felt a hand make contact with her slumped shoulder. Luna lifted her head and turned to look at the person. A soft gasp escaped her lips.

"Ronald," she whispered "What did you hear?"

"Erm…enough. Look, will you hear me out?"

"No. My heart is in too many pieces already," Luna bowed her head. "Just go back to her."

The knife dug in further at her response. Ron reached out to grasp her hand but she pulled away.

"Luna, please listen to me. Here it goes. I do feel the same as you."

She looked taken aback, but then she shook her head and stood up. "No, you don't. You wouldn't have kissed her other wise."

Ron cupped her face gently and wiped away all of her fresh tears with his thumbs. "I may not have loved you for as long as you have loved me but I do Luna."

"What did you say?" Luna asked in shock.

"That I love you."

She couldn't help but smile, "Really?"

Ron lifted her face slightly and bent down and softly pressed his lips against hers. Luna instinctively arched her back, pushing herself closer to him and snaked her arms around his neck.

She was the first to pull back after Merlin knows how long and smiled contently at Ron "Come on, let's see is we can catch the end of breakfast, I know how much you like your food."

Ron grinned like a cat that got the canary and entwined his fingers with hers.

End

Good, Bad, Ugly? Let me know please.


End file.
